Tonight You're Gonna Go Down in Flames
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Lightning finds herself totally nervous around Fang, who finally goes in for the kill.


Repost of an old fic; my old account got ganked.

…...

Stopping in Oerba proved a good idea. Everyone was tired from the roller coaster of monster fights that left them with little chance to rest, and even Snow had dropped his bullshit action hero act to heal his wounds. They could relax, get to know each other a little better, and sleep on things resembling beds much more than they had since they took a break in Hope's house, as long ago as that was. They would spend a few days there to recuperate, several of them sporting pretty serious injuries in the wake of what happened.

Everything seemed totally normal for the six l'Cie. Except for Lightning.

She found herself awed by the imposing presence of Fang. She didn't know why. Fang was only a couple inches taller than her, only a bit stronger in combat and lacking her own magic skills, so they seemed on relatively even ground. In fact, their sparring contest came up in a tie. Still, she found herself gravitating toward her, to some mysterious allure about her. Her somewhat messy black her, her flirtatious smile, the sex appeal that seemed to drip from her body with every step...it enthralled Lightning, beckoned her to come closer.

Disappearing for hours to spar seemed perfectly reasonable, forgetting all about her other friends as their weapons clashed through the night, a prolonged dance of endurance that shook both of them to the core, neither willing to yield to the other. Blade and lashed clashed, no more than a split second of contact between them before the next strike. They found within each other equals, incredibly skilled with their weapons and very technical. They were perfectly matched, neither one breaking for the hours-long practice sessions.

After their third session, they relaxed in one of the intact houses, a fair distance from the others. The small talk they made was sparse, nonchalant, until Fang spoke the very serious words.

"Show me your brand."

It came out of nowhere, and Lightning was sort of shocked. Such a sudden demand, one she wasn't so sure should be met, given its position. "I...I don't know if I should."

Fang sighed, standing up and walking over to her. Lightning stared in shock as Fang undid the buckle on her top and then unzipped what lay beneath it. In a flash, her shirts were open, the brand revealed along with her cleavage. She motioned to bring the zipper back up, but Fang's hand caught her wrist.

"Not quite yet," she said, her free hand running slowly up from her navel, taking extra long as it slid in the valley of her breasts, before finally reaching the brand.

Lightning shivered at the touch, her wrist no longer in Fang's grasp, but rather her entire hand now. Their fingers interlocked as she stared into the powerful, almost hypnotic emeralds that lay within Fang's eyes. What compelled her to not struggle, to remain still as Lightning felt her soul display, not just her brand. Fang's penetrating gaze seemed to see so much farther than just her eyes, and it made her feel...strangely good. As the fingers gently ran along her l'Cie brand, she felt a sensation building up inside her.

Fang dropped to her knees to meet Lightning on the level as her hand left the brand, moving up to grasp her chin as her own face grew closer. They smiled, warming each other up as Fang's hand drifted along her cheek to the long curls of pink hair she kept on one side. Lightning shook slightly as she began twirling the hair around her finger, feeling the gunblade wielder's breath grow heavy with expectation. The kiss was right there, so close, and yet it didn't come. With their hand interlocked, their faces so close together Lightning could have leaned forward an inch and started the kiss herself, and a hand in her hair, they were frozen in time.

"You can kiss me," Lightning whispered, expecting something more, something to end the torment.

"Yes," was Fang's only reply, telling Lightning nothing at all about her intentions or if she would. She smiled devilishly as her hands pulled away from Lightning and began tugging at the sitting girl's vest and shirt, eventually bringing them to the floor, baring her breasts to the night air.

Lightning shuddered as Fang began to work more clothing off of her until she remained only in her skirt. Fang reached out, her finger tracing gently along her nipple. "Such a lovely body," the Puslian mused. Lightning moaned, totally unused to touch, to physical sensations of this kind.

"K-kiss me..." Lightning moaned, her eyes closed, her head rolling back. "Please, Fang...kiss me." This kind of vulnerability, this docility, was so unlike her, and yet she felt herself so weak when being held by Fang. She couldn't muster up the courage she knew she had deep down.

The wolf had become the lamb.

Fang looked very amused as her circling ceased and she stared again with her unrelenting stare deep into her eyes, that unsettling smile back on her face. She won. Her goal of making Lightning ask for it had been met. She proved herself the dominant one, and the time for games was over now that she emerged the winner.

Forcefully, her tongue forced itself into Lightning's waiting mouth, her hands seizing her shoulders and pulling her body close against hers. Even if she was clothed, she could feel the warm body, the friction as their bodies rubbed together, hearing the moans edging Lightning's breath. She took Light's hand back in hers as she broke their kiss and pulled away, taking the technically much younger woman with her to the bed that sat in the house.

Lightning found herself thrown onto the bed, landing with a thud as Fang stood above the bed, smiling. There she lay, quivering beneath Fang's powerful gaze, her body frozen, her breasts heaving with each deep breath as she waited for something, anything, to happen. Fang seemed to taunt her, seemed to leave her hanging on the edge the whole time, until finally her sari fell. Everything else soon followed until she wore nothing, baring her lean, toned body to Lightning, who watched with awe.

The taller woman licked her lips as she descended upon Lightning, their kiss reforming as she pushed her up further on the bed, in the process intertwining their legs as she ran her hands again through the soft pink hair, smiling at the meekness she saw in her eyes, in eyes that wore the hard countenance of a warrior out of necessity, finally allowed to soften, to give in. At long last the shell cracked and a woman destined to handle everything, to be in control, gave in and let Fang have her way with way with her.

Her hands set out across the Pulsian's body, feeling the oddly soft skin, layered with sweat, her touch not shaking her in the slightest. It was amazing; the very gaze of Fang could set Lightning aflame, make her tremble, and yet even the touches she put upon her body did nothing. She was stoic, a rock, seemingly unmoved by her attempts to make her squirm. It just cemented who was in control.

A glimmer in Fang's eye was all the warning Light got as she found herself pulled quickly into a new position. By the time her vision straightened out, she was kneeling on the bed, Fang's hands feeling out her breasts and rubbing slowly along her desperate mound while planting kisses along her neck from behind. Again, Lightning felt so powerless, resigned to leaving everything to Fang, to giving in to the mysterious flirt's demands and movements. For the first time in so long, she felt free of everything, tossing it all away just to melt in her warm embrace.

As fingers slipped into her, a moan slipped through; long, sweet. She cooed as the fingers probed a little deeper, the sound blossoming on her lips, music to Fang's ears. Fang responded by moving just a little faster inside her as her other hand worked her breast harder, making the sounds all the more alluring as lust tinged them. Fang was enjoying this, the sight of mighty, reliable Lightning, trembling beneath her. She kissed more fiercely her neck, not caring to brush aside the pink hair in her way.

Lightning rested- wait, no. That was wrong. Lightning was a symbol, a name meant only to show her strength, the strength that Fang's fingers now stripped layer by layer. She was docile again, softer...for the first time in so long...she was Claire now.

Claire rested her head on Fang's shoulder, catching Fang's gaze, the flirtatious smile across her lips as she sank them down, again meeting her in a kiss as she found herself taken under. It felt good to be Claire again. She pulled up her arms, placing them on Fang's face, running them through her messy hair. Light peeked in from a hole in the wall, illuminating her alabaster body, covered in sweat, a hand on her breasts and the other inside her, making her glow angelically, as her orgasm began to boil up inside her. There she was, her lovemaking glowing as she moaned into Fang's mouth, everything swirling around her head.

When finally their kiss broke, Lightning was in full-on screams as the fingers...she wasn't even sure what the fingers were doing. Everything was on the fritz, going mad all around her as she lost control. All she knew was that the fingers were working magic inside her as Fang's face drew away from hers just in time for her to cry out, "Fang!" as her orgasm washed over her. Glowing, her shell broken, Fang totally dominating her, she was in a euphoric state through it all, her body shaking in Fang's tight grasp as through her orgasm she continued.

The next thing she knew, she was on the bed, the sun had passed the crack and the sky darkened a little, and she was cuddling Fang, her body spent.

"I...I wanted to please you," she whispered.

"It's alright. We'll stay the night here and 'spar' again tomorrow, and this time, we won't waste any energy with the swords, Light."

"No. Call me Claire."

"I love you, Claire." She kissed the pink-haired woman good night and pulled the covers over them as they drifted off together.


End file.
